Black Keys
"It’s not in my contract to come and speak to you at after the bands have played, but I think you’ll agree with me what is so great about these two is they just don’t know how good they are.” (John Peel, Old Corn Market, Brighton, 28 October 2003) The Black Keys are an American rock duo consisting of vocalist/guitarist Dan Auerbach and drummer/producer Patrick Carney. The band was formed in Akron, Ohio, in 2001. As of October 2011, the band has sold over 2 million albums in the U.S. … (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel was an early supporter of the Black Keys, playing their first three albums often during the last two years of his shows. In 2003 the band recorded two sessions, including one from Peel Acres, and also performed a live set in Brighton that was broadcast on the show. Introducing them at the event, JP recalled their earlier visit to his home: "They seemed we thought a little reserved, you know. But afterwards, when they’d finished and we’d finished and the wine started flowing, we got into one of those things – that kind of, 'Hey, but have you heard the b-side?', that kind of stuff, and 'Oh, there’s a track on the LP' – and frankly we wished they’d stayed all week." On his 24 December 2003 show, after playing their debut Festive Fifty entry, Peel mentioned that he had sent the band Christmas cards. The following year, the Black Keys were travelling to record a further Peel session when they heard of the DJ's death. [[Guardian] interview, 1 Dec. 2011] During the band's set on the John Peel Stage at the 2010 Glastonbury Festival, Auerbach paid tribute to the DJ, telling the crowd: "We never had anybody like John Peel in the States. You people are really lucky."www.spinner.com Festive Fifty Entries *2003 Festive Fifty: Have Love Will Travel #34 *2004 Festive Fifty: Girl Is On My Mind #30 *2004 Festive Fifty: 10 AM Automatic #22 Sessions Two sessions and one further live appearance at the Corn Exchange, Brighton. 1. Recorded: 2003-04-20. First broadcast 07 May 2003. Repeated: 09 October 2003 *John Peel Jingle / Set You Free / Hard Row / No Trust / The Moan 2. Recorded: 2003-07-31 live at Peel Acres. First broadcast: 31 July 2003. * Thickfreakness / I Cry Alone / Have Love Will Travel / No Fun / Them Eyes / Busted Live *28 October 2003: Live set at the Old Corn Market, for One Live Brighton: #Thick Freakness #Busted #Yearnin' #The Breaks #Have Love Will Travel #No Trust #Heavy Soul Other Shows Played ;2003 *30 January 2003: The Moan (7") Alive *04 February 2003: Countdown (7") Alive *05 February 2003: Busted (LP- The Big Come Up) Alive *11 February 2003: Leavin' Trunk (LP - The Big Come Up) Alive *19 February 2003 (Radio Mafia): Do The Rump (album - The Big Come Up) Alive *21 February 2003 (BBC World Service): Leavin' Trunk (LP - The Big Come Up) Alive *05 March 2003: Have Love, Will Travel (7”) Alive *08 April 2003: Hard Row (LP- Thickfreaknes) Fat Possum *10 April 2003: Set You Free (LP- Thickfreakness) Fat Possum *16 April 2003: Have Love, Will Travel (LP- Thickfreakness) Fat Possum *17 April 2003: Hold Me In Your Arms (LP- Thickfreakness) Fat Possum *22 April 2003: Hold Me In Your Arms (LP- Thickfreakness) Fat Possum *24 April 2003 (Radio Eins): Have Love, Will Travel (album - Thickfreakness) Fat Possum *02 May 2003 (BBC World Service): Hold Me In Your Arms (LP- Thickfreakness) Fat Possum *06 May 2003: Hold Me In Your Arms (LP- Thickfreakness) Fat Possum *08 May 2003 (Radio Eins): Hold Me In Your Arms (LP- Thickfreakness) Fat Possum *04 June 2003: Leavin' Trunk (LP- The Big Come Up) Alive *19 August 2003: No Trust (EP- Have Love, Will Travel) Fat Possum *11 September 2003 (Radio Eins): No Trust (EP - Have Love Will Travel) Fat Possum *18 September 2003: The Moan (EP - Have Love Will Travel) Fat Possum *26 September 2003 (BBC World Service): The Moan (EP - Have Love Will Travel) Fat Possum *02 October 2003 (Radio Eins): The Moan (EP - Have Love Will Travel) Fat Possum *25 November 2003: Have Love Will Travel (Live Peel Session from One Live in Brighton) *24 December 2003: Have Love Will Travel (CD - Thickfreakness) Fat Possum FF#34 (JP: "We sent them Christmas cards, you know. Is that a bit creepy or what? The only American band whose address we have.") ;2004 *29 January 2004: Thickfreakness (Split CD with Six Parts Seven) Suicide Squeeze *22 June 2004: The Lengths (LP- Rubber Factory) Epitaph *24 June 2004: When The Lights Go Out (LP- Rubber Factory) Epitaph *30 June 2004: 10 AM Automatic (LP- Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *July 2004 (FSK): Just Couldn't Tie Me Down (CD - Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *06 July 2004: Just Couldn't Tie Me Down (LP- Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *21 July 2004: All Hands Against His Own (LP - Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *22 July 2004: Desperate Man (LP – Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *24 July 2004 (BBC World Service): Just Couldn't Tie Me Down (LP- Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *30 July 2004 (BBC World Service): All Hands Against His Own (LP - Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *August 2004 (FSK): Grown So Ugly (CD - Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *04 August 2004: Grown So Ugly (CD-Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *06 August 2004 (BBC World Service): Grown So Ugly (CD-Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *14 August 2004 (BBC World Service): Grown So Ugly (CD-Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *19 August 2004: Aeroplane Blues (LP - Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *24 August 2004: Stack Shotbilly (EP - 10am. Automatic) Fat Possum *08 September 2004: When The Lights Go Out (LP - The Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *10 September 2004 (BBC World Service): All Hands Against His Own (LP - Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *16 September 2004: 10 AM Automatic (CD single) Fat Possum *September 2004 (FSK): The Desperate Man (CD- Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *11 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Girl Is On My Mind' (CD Single) - (Fat Possum) *09 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Lost John' - (Peel Session) *15 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Frankie & Johnny' - (Peel Session) *29 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Girl Is On My Mind (7 inch) Fat Possum FF#30 *29 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 10 PM Automatic (CD-Rubber Factory) Fat Possum FF#22 References External Links *Wikipedia *Official site Category:Artists